Bruises Heal
by echofinley
Summary: Season 2, Belle is living with Rumple and he can't believe he finally has her in his arms again, but then he finds bruises on her arms. He's furious and wants revenge but Belle refuses to tell him where they came from. He doesn't understand why she won't tell him, however he finds out and he's furious. Rumbelle Fluff One shot


Hiya, I just wanted to post a cute fluffy one-shot for Rumbelle. I was very disappointed when I heard there relationship would be put on the backburners for a bit on the show. So I decided to go back to their beginning and write about their first few days in Storybrooke together…hope you like it.:) This was beta'd by Fantasy chocolate roses who I thank so much because I'm very bad at grammar and mechanics.

Please review if you like it :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any quote from the show or Beauty and the Beast.**

Rumple woke in a panic. A feeling of despair and loneliness raged through him and he shot up in bed. Light streamed through his bedroom windows. Looking over he saw no one next to him. He closed his eyes with an anguished sigh. It was just dream. His Belle wasn't coming back. The woman who came into his shop last night was just a figment of his imagination. It was just so vivid.

 _'Excuse me, are you Mister Gold?'_ he remembered. He hadn't been facing her and was rather frustrated with the interruption, until he turned around.

 _'Yes I am, but I'm afraid the shop is closed_.' His last couple of words faded out, and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

 _'I was told to find you and tell you Regina locked me up,'_ she said shyly, almost scared. 'Does that mean anything to you?'

 _'You're real,'_ he breathed out with much difficultly, _'You're alive.'_ He said in disbelief, even with her standing in front of him. _'She did this to you?'_ He reached out to touch; to make sure she wasn't a ghost haunting his very being.

 _'I was told you'd protect me,'_ she told him as she looked at him strangely. She glanced down to where his hand gripped her shoulder.

 _'Yes I'll protect you,'_ he said his eyes watery and his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace.

 _'I'm sorry, do I know you?'_ she questioned sincerely, not having a clue who he was.

 _'No but you will,'_ he promised her and himself.

Nevertheless that never happened. She hadn't come into his room in the middle of the night asking him if she could join him, because she hadn't want to be alone. The way he held her as they lied in bed together hadn't been real. It was just one the hopes and wishes he had carried since she died. He remembered the long nights in the Dark Castle, letting the pain of her loss rip threw his heart, because it was is fault. It was his fault she was gone, and was never coming back.

But it felt so real. She felt so real.

Without caring to throw on a shirt he slowly sauntered down the steps with his cane. Once in his empty kitchen he pulled out two things; a tea kettle and a lonely chipped cup. After he filled the kettle with water and set it on the hot stove, he picked up at the little tea cup. He thumbed over the broken edge, while staring at the pretty blue design, his thoughts miles away.

"There you are sleepy head." The voice was playful and radiant. It sliced through his dark and dismal state right away. He turned his head to find the beauty who the voice belong to, smiling brightly at him. "I was wondering when you'd wake." Belle stepped into the house from the French doors that led outside. She seemed to bring the sunlight in with her. She wore a simple, short, flowy nightgown. The sleeves went down to her wrist. Her long brown hair fell down her shoulders in waves. A bouquet of brilliant red roses were was in her hand. She looked like a beautiful bride, ready to walk down the aisle. He just hoped he would be the one at the end waiting for her.

"You're real," Rumple said in a happy disbelief. "You're really here." She looked at him oddly.

"Of course I am," she said with a laugh, shaking her head slightly. "Where else would I be?" She raised an eyebrow. He gave her a small smirk as he lazily backed up until he sat on the arm of the couch. He still seemed to be in a daze. He stared silently. Once she realized he wasn't going to talk, she continued into the kitchen. She searched the cupboards. Smiling when she finally found what she was looking for; a vase. "I hope you don't mind, but I cut some of the roses outside. You garden is beautiful Rumple," she gushed looking over her shoulder at him. He was still frozen. She frowned and walked over to him, setting the roses and vase on the kitchen counter. Belle placed her hands on his shoulders, looking down at him. She ran one hand through the ends of his hair.

"Hey," she said softly. "What's wrong?" she asked with a tilted head. For a moment he can't tell her. His eyes water and there's a lump in his throat.

"I, I…" he stumbled and shook his head. "When I woke up this morning and you weren't there I thought-" he paused. "I thought I dreamed you." He can tell his words are effecting her. Her eyes go misty. "I thought that…that you had truly died..." She shook her head with a slight uplifting smile.

"I didn't," she reassured him. She places a gentle hand on his check. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." She smiled brightly now. He reflected his smile with one crooked one of his own. He placed both of his hands on her arms and gently pulled her down so his lips were a breath away from hers.

"I love you," he whispered, and without giving her time to reply made the short stretch to her lips. He softly pressed against her. She relaxed into him; enjoying the feeling of his lips against her. As she fell into him he kissed her harder. He gripped her arms to hold her up when she suddenly cried out in pain and backed up. His eyes immediately went wide and he got up from the couch.

"Belle! Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Belle?" She didn't answer right away and he turned away from her mad at himself for harming her yet again. He was a monster and she didn't belong with him. She belonged with someone who could guarantee she would never get hurt. However she disagreed. Belle rushed to him grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her.

"No, Rumple! I'm okay. I'm fine. You wouldn't hurt me," she told him adamantly. She looked straight into his brown eyes.

"What was it then?" he demanded. She bit her bottom lip nervously drawing his attention. Belle didn't want to tell him, but she knew he wouldn't let it go. She saw his determination and concern for her wellbeing.

"I have a couple bruises on my arms," she told him slowly waiting for the inevitable reaction, and it came.

"From who?" he growled going from her passionate true love to her beastly protector in an instant. "From the nurses and doctors in the hospital?" he sneered, already thinking of elaborate ways to kill them; painful ways. With his magic back it wouldn't be hard. "Tell me who they are Belle! They shall pay for hurting yo-."

"Rumple, please don't!" she pleaded as she took a step away to avoid his anger. He saw this felt a pang of sadness as he was reminded why she shouldn't be with him. He was a beast and inevitably she would see that too and leave him. He tried to regain some calm.

"Belle," he says carefully as he stepped closer to her. She didn't move away. "Was it the people at the hospital?" she shook her head. It wasn't the evil people from the basement of the hospital. But she didn't want to tell him who it really was.

"They're just bruises Rumple. They will heal," she tried to tell him. He clenched his jaw. The thought of someone hurting his Belle made him want to unleash his darkest magic.

"Show me." he told her, catching her of guard.

"What?"

"Show me your arms." he repeated.

"Rump-" she starts to protest when she feels his hand slide up the sleeves on her nightgown, the nightgown that was carefully concealing the blue and black marks on her pale skin. She closes her eyes and braced herself. She heard him breathing deeply, trying not to explode.

As he looked, Rumple got angrier and angrier. Clear hand shaped bruises were all over her arm. Someone had laid their hands on her. Someone had hurt his Belle, and someone was going pay.

"Who did this? If it wasn't at the hospital it must have happened when you left my shop last night during the storm. Belle please tell me!" he pleaded.

"No."

"Belle!" he demands. She looked at him sadly.

"I can't," she told him. "Please I…" she trailed off. He gave her an absurd look. It took him a moment to form words.

"You won't tell me." he concluded, through gritted teeth. She shook her head sadly. He was silent, and the silence grew between them as the days went on. He was brooding at the fact that she wouldn't tell him. He needed to know. Something in him screamed to get revenge.

It went on for a couple days; the silence... Sure, they made small talk. How are you? Did you sleep well? Do you want some tea? They weren't mad at each other but her bruises and silence and his need for justice drove a wedge between them. They had a fight the day he found out.

Belle had been cooking at home when Rumple got home from work. Rumple had told her from the moment she stepped foot in his home that she needn't ever lift a finger. However Belle refused to do nothing and resumed cooking for him like she did all those years ago.

"Rumple," she called out when she heard the front door open. "I'm in the kitchen."

"I'll be there in a moment," he called back, a smile on his face. He was coming home to Belle. Rumple shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Belle handing a very big knife trying to dice a very cumbersome squash. His eyes immediately went wide. The slid across the slippery surface of the squash as she tried to slice it. He knife kept getting dangerously close to her precious fingers.

"Belle I do wish you'd be more careful with that knife!" he told her seriously.

"Rumple!" she said slightly exasperated, he had been treating her like a porcelain doll. "I'm not going to cut myself." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You going to if you keep cutting it like that."

"I'm cutting it fine," she said defensively.

"You're going to cut your hand off dearie, and that's not going to heal. Trust me I know," he said remembering a certain pirate.

"I'm not going to cut my hand off." she said wanting to roll her eyes at his dramatics. She couldn't believe he was getting so worked up over a small thing.

"That's right because I'm not letting you use the knife," he told her, grabbing the knife away from her. She gave him a defiant glare.

"I'm not a child Rumple." she said her hands in fist by her side. "You don't get to tell me what I do."

"I don't want you using the knife," he shouted.

"Rumple, all I'm doing is making squash to go with those meat pies you love." If it had been any other night, his heart would have swelled for her thoughtfulness, but not now.

"I can't let you get hurt!" he told her desperately. She was about to say something her mouth wide open, but she instead she sighed. She shook her head.

"This is about the bruises isn't?" Rumple put the knife down and looked away from her. "Rumple please just forget about them." He looked up at her, his head tilted.

"Forget about them?" he asked her in a low voice. "Belle how could I forget about them I have to see them every minute of every day." He stepped closer to her. "I'm reminded how fragile and delicate you are. How at any second you could be gone from me forever," he said pitifully. She gave him a small smile and put both hands on his arms. She made him look straight into her eyes.

"Rumple I'm not going to die. Look at me," she told him. "I'm safe I'm fine now. No one can hurt me with you guarding me." She smiled at him. She pulled him into a hug. She could feel him embrace her but didn't see the frown on his hidden face.

Her words didn't soothe him. He was only reminded that he couldn't lose the most beautiful and kind creature he had ever known. He still couldn't let go of the fact that Regina lied and held Belle captive for so many years. If he hadn't had Belle with him, Regina would be dead. She was the most precious thing he had. He hated knowing he could lose her.

Belle hated that he wouldn't smile.

It wasn't that they were unhappy. Because they weren't. You could tell by the way their hands brushed and their mouths smiled. You could tell by their lingering glances. However, his eyes would always trail down to the haunting bruises on her pale arms. He would give her small kisses on her lips when he got home and just before she fell asleep in his arms.

It was one of these special nights that he finally found out, and it made him furious.

Belle donned a silk night gown as the moon rose and Rumple climbed into bed. She strolled over to the bed where she gently laid down beside him. Immediately his body adhered to hers. He wrapped his arms around her half asleep.

"Good night Belle," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder and fell asleep. However Belle couldn't close her eyes and rest. She was worried. She knew it was eating at him that he didn't know where the bruises came from. She knew it was effecting their relationship, but she figured it was for the better that he didn't know. However fate decided otherwise. Rumple's hand gripped her arms tight. His long fingers were an exact match to her bruises. He was having another nightmare. She was surprised. He hadn't had one since the first night she returned to him. She didn't quite know what he was dreaming but she knew that it scared him badly. Belle almost asked him about it but was scared he would close up and distance himself from her.

Usually Belle would stroke his face and hold him in her arms, but it wasn't working tonight. She could hear him struggling in his dreams.

"Please no! I can't, not again. Don't take her," he mumbled in his sleep. She was about to wake him up when his hands gripped her arms impossibly tight. Belle didn't even have time to process what was going on before she cried out in pain and jumped out of the bed. This immediately woke Rumple from his deep slumber. He shot up.

"Belle," he shouted completely disoriented. Belle turned on the light beside the bed. They stared at one another for a moment catching their breaths. Belle slowed her heartbeat and her eyes went wide with fear. He was finally going to figure it out. It was him. He was the one hurting her, and she could tell he had figured it out. His face dropped, it turned to utter self-loathing. He climbed out if the bed not bothering to take care with his bad leg.

"It was me," he muttered in despair. He looked at her. "How could you not tell me; it was me. I was hurting you Belle." He got angrier, but not at her, but at himself. She helplessly shook her head no, her eyes pleading him to stop the way he was thinking. She took a strong step towards him, but he skittered away. "Don't come near me!" he told her. Rumple put his arms out to keep her at a distance.

"Rumple please!" she started, but he shook his head. "You were just having a nightmare." She tried.

"It doesn't matter," he yelled angrily. "I hurt you Belle," he said slightly calmer but more defeated. "Belle I can't…" he told her, "I can't stay here with you." He brought his hand up and she knew it was his tell-tale sign he was about to magic away. She leaped towards him and grabbed his arms, stopping him. Belle wasn't going to let him run away.

"Don't go!" she cried and gripped his arm tight.

"Belle let go," he told her in a low voice, hoping to scare her enough to let go, because he vowed he would never hurt her again. However Belle shook her head. She looked him straight in the eyes, conveying that she wasn't going to let him leave. Rumple took a few deep breaths before he sat back on the bed. She sat next to him and placed a gently hand on his neck. She stroked it, trying to calm him. "Rumple, I don't want you leave," she spoke softly.

"Why?" he asked her suddenly. She scrunched her eyebrows and frowned. "Why wouldn't you want me to leave? I made a deal for you, I gave you no option but to be my maid. Then I threw you out. I caught you in my arms and then shoved you in a dungeon." Rumple spoke with so much self-loathing. "The only thing that's been consistent since you've been around me is that people have used you just to get to me," he said in despair. He remembered when she was taken from him because he possessed a powerful dagger. Then she was held hostage by Regina just to take him down. "And that's never going to stop if I'm with you. So why-"

"Stop," she interrupted. "Please don't ask again why I stay with you." Belle didn't know why he couldn't see that he wasn't a beast and that she loved him. She didn't know why he couldn't see that that's the reason why she stayed, and it saddened her. She wished he could stop remembering his dark past. "I love you," she told him. He looked straight into her eyes. "Do you believe me?" she asked earnestly. When he didn't answer she asked again.

"Yes," he said simply with a small nod. She smiled.

"And do you love me?" she asked already knowing the answer, but still holding her breath. He looked at her with his deep amber eyes and without hesitation answered her.

"Every part of me loves every piece of you," he said with a low breathy voice. She couldn't help the broad, toothy smile that appeared on her face.

"Then you know why I stay; why I won't let you go. I love you, and to stop would be impossible." Belle paused. "To leave you, would pain me." she spoke in all honesty.

"But the bruises-" he insisted.

"Will go away." she told him firmly. For a while neither of them said anything. Rumple gestured to her arms.

"Could I…" he started, and he didn't even have to finish for her to know what he met. She nodded. He led her arm into his lap. He moved his hand across her arm and her bruises. They disappeared from her pale skin. He kissed her arm, tearing away the memory of the wounds with his love. He took her other arm and repeated. This time he slid his hand down her arm until his palm came into contact with hers. He entwined their fingers and held tight. He smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he told her.

"You'll never have to find out," she said with a smile. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck, while his found their way encasing her waist.

He said he didn't know but in truth he did know. He would be a dark miserable monster preying on the desperate, and lonely trying to find his son without her. He needed Belle, but it was more than that; he loved her.

Belle needed him too. She knew what she would've became if he hadn't rescued her. She would been a little wife, a breeding mare for a pompous knight. He cherished her and protected her like no one had. He understood her and made her feel empowered and brave. He made her feel loved.

Belle kissed him back her soft lips pressing lightly against his. She leaned back and he smiled down at her. Her heart swelled loving his smiling face. He led her back up the bed, pushing the covers up so she could dive underneath them. He joined her. However, he looked at her cautiously.

She looked back at him. "No one can take me if I'm in your arms, and I'm not leaving. You have nothing to worry about," she reassured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not," he said but with a smirk. Belle knew he still worried, but it didn't matter because it's ok to be scared. She just wanted to be there for him, and she know together they could figure out anything. With that thought in mind, she turned off the lights.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
